Business Is More Important
by MajorGeek1207
Summary: Marriage is supposed to be about joining two willing and loving souls together forever. But what if those two souls were completely unwilling and hated each other's guts and married only for the convenience of said marriage? Well, let us find out.


**Chapter 1:-**

"You cannot do this."

"What can't I do?"

"You cannot just take the presidency of Uchiha Electronics away from me, without even informing me first."

Sasuke Uchiha was angry. No, cut that, he was beyond angry. He was positively furious. He was just informed by his secretary that he was "fired" from being the president of Uchiha Electronics.

"You _do_ realize that I am the chairman of Uchiha Corporation and I can change presidents as I wish, don't you? I think your cousin Seijuro is more suitable for this, anyway. I shall have him transferred as soon as I can."

"Father, you are being unreasonable-"

"_I_ am being unreasonable? You were the one who decided not to consent to the marriage that would make Uchiha Corporation more prosperous. Anyone who cannot do what is best for their business, does not deserve to be the president of one of the Uchiha's more profiting companies."

"So, what you are saying is, if I agree to get married to a random girl that you have chosen for me, I get to have the presidency of Uchiha Electronics back?"

"Yes, _if_ you do as I say."

"Fine, then. I agree."

You see, the story behind this argument was that the Uchihas and Hyuugas, two of the biggest economic powers in Konoha, had formed a contract between them that, as to make their respective companies more prosperous, they would marry the two child of the main houses if they had opposite genders. If, by any chance, the two houses had _two_ children that were eligible for this engagement, then they would marry the ones who were closest to each other's age. This contract was formed after Itachi Uchiha, the heir of the Uchiha was born. So, that was about 30 years before this story takes place.

Therefore, as the contract stood, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga were bethrothed to each other, though neither of them had seen each other before.

* * *

Hinata was getting ready. For what, she didn't know. She was just simply told to get ready by her father. As Hinata examined her face in the mirror, she realized that, for a Hyuuga, she was actually quite plain. She had no outstanding features that would make people look at her or call her pretty or beautiful.

Her dark and long indigo colored hair was not as lusterous as she would have wanted it to be. The only things she liked about herself were her eyes, which were the traditoinal Hyuuga eyes but had a special tint of milkiness in them.

As Hinata was putting on the finishing touches, she heard someone knock and begin to speak.

"Hinata-sama, are you finally finished getting ready? Your father is asking for you downstairs. It seems like some people from the Uchiha family has come who are very eager to meet you," informed Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's older cousin.

"Tell Father that I will be right there." _The Uchiha Family? Why is someone from the Uchiha family here to see _me?

* * *

"Please come in and take a seat, Hiashi-sama will come to see the both of you very shortly," said one of the various Hyuuga maids as she showed Fugaku and Sasuke Uchiha to the humongous Hyuuga Living Room.

"Saasuke, I hope that you _do_ know that you have to behave properly. If you do anything inappropriate, your presidency _will_ be taken away."

"Yes, Father, I know. You do not have to remind me _every five minutes."_

Suddenly the silent bickering stopped, as the tall and dignified figure of Hiashi Hyuuga entered the room.

The Uchiha Corporation and Hyuuga Inc. were the country's two main superpowers. Though it _was _known that the Uchihas were considerably more richer than the Hyuugas, the Hyuugas were still a very big force to be reckoned with. What the Hyuugas lacked in money, they made up with their dignity and nobility.

"Fugaku-san, it's a pleasure to see you again," greeted the chairman of Hyuuga Inc. with icy civility.

"No, I assure you that the pleasure is all mine," replied Fugaku with just as much iciness. Even though both men had smiles on their faces, the tension in the air was so thick that it was almost cuttable.

"Ah, and this must be your son."

"Yes. Sasuke, greet him properly."

"Tch."

_"Sasuke."_

"Fine, I get it. Hello, how do you do? I'm your daughter's to-be-husband. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I sincerely apologize for his childish manners. It seems like that he doesn't know when to properly behave."

"No, it's fine. I have the same problem with my youngest daughter. Ah, Hinata, you're already here. Come, sit down and greet our guests."

* * *

As Hinata hastened to follow her father's orders, she noticed the two guests. The older one was about her father's age. He had some wrinkles and his face literally said 'do-not-mess-with-me'.

Though Hinata wasn't sure, she thought that the younger looked a lot like someone she had seen before. Then it suddenly hit her. He was _Sasuke Uchiha._ The guy that was literally on about every frontpage of _Konoha Monthly._ She had heard her friends fawn over him too much to not know who he was.

"S-Sasuke Uchiha." The words just literally slipped from her tongue before she realized it. She saw the aforementioned Uchiha smirk at the slip of her tongue.

"Oh, you seem to already know my son. Have you met each other before?"

"N-no. I-I just, I-I mean I _have _seen him before but-but not-"

"She must have seen me in a magazine. Right, Hinata-san?" added Sasuke with a kindly that looked so out of place on his face that it isn't even funny.

"Y-yes." _Oh, so he is a _nice_ guy. Maybe not all plutocrats are incurable jerks._

"Ah, the _Konoha Monthly Magazine _I suppose? Piece of garbage if I ever saw one. Oh well, now to get down to business. Hiashi-san, I hope that you know _why _ I am here today?"

"Ah, yes. Hinata has just turned 25." _Wait, how does my birthday come into a meeting the Uchihas?_

"Yes, and as the contract stands, now that both of them are at the appropriate age, I think we should resume the marriage negotiations." _Ah, marria- Wait. What? Marriage?!_

"M-marriage? Father, you have not said _anything _about a marriage. You have not said anything about a-any of _this. Why_-"

"I simply did not think it was neccessary to inform you."

"Y-you marrying me off to someone I've _just_ met and-and you didn't think it was _neccessary _for me to know?"

"Hinata, you're making a scene," admonished Hiashi but this only made Hinata uncharacteristically angrier.

"Are you so heartless as to sell away your daughter for the sake of your business?" Hinata could feel the tears brimming in her eyes. She had always thought highly of her father even though, most of the time, he treated her like she wasn't even there. She had thought that the head of the Hyuuga Inc. was just not_ allowed_ to freely show their emotions. But now she realized that she was completely in the wrong. He had simply not cared about her. He had never cared about her. To think that he had _ever _thought about her as his daughter and not just a pawn to restore his company was just _absurd_.

"_Hinata-_"

"I deeply apologize Uchiha-sama, but I cannot follow through with this contract." As Hinata could no more control her tears and she did not want to disgrace herself anymore in front of the Uchihas, she had to leave the room and go to the only place she had ever found comfort in the huge and cold Hyuuga estate. _The Greenhouse._

"Oh, for God's sake, that child causes me nothing _but _trouble. Someone, go after. Neji, you go-"

"_If _I may be allowed, Hiashi-sama, I would like to go and talk to her. I realize that this contract is extremely important and the negotiations can't _possibly _be broken down. Besides, I would like to get to know my to-be-wife better."

"Oh, that seems like a reasonable idea. Fine. She is, most probably, in the greenhouse."

* * *

_Tch. I don't think I've ever even _met_ someone as annoying as her._ That was Sasuke's opinion about Hinata. He just couldn't _stand_ people with no backbone and Hinata _obviously _had none. In his eyes, she was just another spoiled rich girl who just had to have everything _their_ way. _I mean, doesn't that girl even _realize _what cooperating with The Uchiha Corporation can do for The Hyuuga? I mean, it's not like she has a right to complain, given the state The Hyuugas are currently in."_

You see, though The Uchihas were flourishing more than ever, The Hyuuga Inc. was actually in quite a lot of trouble. Seems like their profit had gone down quite a bit after the Uchihas had introduced a new company of theirs centering around vintage and classical art that the Hyuugas specialized in. The chiefs of the Hyuuga Inc. had decided that, if they carry out their original contract with the Uchihas, then their company could increase their profit, with the assistance of the Uchihas.

_Tch. How do they even expect me to find the _stupid _greenhouse in this humangous place?_ As you can see, Sasuke was having quite a problem to find his way in the Hyuuga estate. _I mean, how do they even afford this place given the state they're in? Ah , there it is._

Sasuke _finally _found the greenhouse. After entering, he could immediately see Hinata sitting beside a patch of tulip.

_Don't tell me she's crying. Oh God, I can't comfort crying girls. What am I going to do _now?

"Yo."

"U-Uchiha-san. What are you doing here?"

_Oh, she's _not _crying._

"I just wanted to talk to you. Seeing as you _are _my future wife."

"A-about that I don't think-"

"Listen, I'm not going to play Mr. Nice Guy anymore. I _can't _play Mr. Nice Guy anymore._"_

"W-what-"

"Don't think that I'm jumping for joy because I'm going to marry you. To be honest, I think that I'm more pissed of about this marriage than you are."

"U-Uchiha-san-"

"Stop that."

"S-stop what?"

"Stop stuttering. It's annoying."

"I-I'll try not to. A-as I was saying, Uchiha-san, why are you going along with this m-marriage. I know that you're not happy about it and I'm pretty sure that they would listen to you if you do n-not follow through with this contract."

"Because I want to."

"W-what?"

"Are you deaf? I said, because I want to. And didn't I _just _tell you to stop stuttering. It's bad enough that I'm going to have a girl that has _no_ backbone, I can't put up with your stuttering too." Sasuke could clearly see the astonishment in Hinata's eyes and that sort of surprised him too. _Aren't girls supposed to get hurt when I talk to them like this?_

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I-it's just, you seemed a lot different before." _Weird girl._

"Did I? Well, sorry if my real self doesn't impress you very much." The annoyance in Hinata's eyes were very evident.

"Yeah, so, listen. I _need _you to make this marriage thing work. And, honestly, I don't even get _why _you are complaining. I mean, don't you know that, right now, your company needs as much help from us as it can get?"

"I _know_ that but-but I can't just-"

"Yes, you can. You're marrying me and that's final. Nothing you can do or say can change this. You're simply just not that important to change this." Sasuke really expected Hinata to get hurt or angry, but, instead, she just looked like she was used to people calling her that.

"I _know_ that it's already decided. I-I _know _that I can't change it but-"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Sasuke had never thought that anyone could actually turn as red as a tomato but Hinata was proving him wrong, _again._

"No bu-"

"Then I don't see why you have a problem with this marriage. Isn't it saving you the trouble of having to find someone willing enough to marry you?" _Now _Hinata was pissed. She figured that she really _did _hate the man she was going to marry. She had thought differently about him before but now she decided that _all_ plutocrats were jerks. He was just a typical spoiled rich guy who thought that the world turned because of him.

"I'm tired of sitting here. We're going back."

"Why do I have to listen-"

"Because you do." _Oh God, how self-centered is he?_

"A-alright."

As they went back together, Sasuke carefully observed the woman he was going to spend the whole of his life with. _She's pretty enough, I guess. I mean, she _does _have well proportions and her face is not _that_ bad either. She's doable, I suppose._

* * *

**A/N:- This story is lightly based off the manga Hapi Mari. Hope you guys like it. **

**It would do me a great pleasure if people who appreciate this story take 30 seconds to review this. Constructive criticism is also appreciated. **

**Stay tuned for more. XD**


End file.
